<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids Aren’t Alright by AwkwardWritings13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125254">The Kids Aren’t Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWritings13/pseuds/AwkwardWritings13'>AwkwardWritings13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Disorder, Canon-Typical Behavior, Coping Mechanisms, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good anxiety rep, How Do I Tag, Video Game Mechanics, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, they need therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWritings13/pseuds/AwkwardWritings13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics in which I go over various coping mechanisms I see the kids using and then give them hope for a better life by giving them someone to trust. I will take requests for characters eventually, but rn I only have 4 chapters planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kids Aren’t Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking up blocks and putting them back down is some form of comfort. It’s the easiest one. It’s the easiest way to control his own actions, when he’s performing a simple repetitive task to keep the voice at bay, and it’s so nice to see the grass blocks accumulate.</p><p>Panic rooms have always been a comfort. No one can get in to hurt him because they don’t know where he is. The thick walls insulate and keep the outside out, and the tears in. It also echoes back your words and music and soft vworps to make it feel less lonely.</p><p>It’s nice to talk to other endermen, the language warm and comfortable like an old blanket. It’s why he can be found so often talking to Edward, or stray endermen along his path. They respect each other, and it’s a welcome respite from the rest of the server’s inhabitants. Endermen don’t plan wars, or take sides. They just… sit.</p><p>Sometimes when Ranboo wakes up in strange places he has to sit for a long while. He can’t remember where he is or why he’s there. The overwhelming noise of waking up not in your bed is a shock to the system. Most people just shrug of the enderboy rocking back and forth, but some stand guard silently, making sure no one can come and hurt him while he’s so vulnerable.</p><p>Speaking of people, he takes no sides, but some take his. Folk like Philza who welcome him inside when the wind is a bit too harsh or the weather warms enough for rain. Technoblade who doesn’t say anything when he starts to freak out, just offers some food and an ear to listen. Ranboo felt guilty every time he noticed they were attempting to help him, but he eventually got used to it. Now Philza’s warm belly laugh makes him smile, and Technoblade’s fond knocking of shoulders and exchange of gifts gives him comfort.</p><p>They were… they were good people. Is what he thinks as he sits stiffly in his little hut and watching them laugh in the little cottage. He had woken up in the nether this time and was still shaking a bit from having to get back out without help. The cold felt a bit too strong after all that heat, but it didn’t hurt at least. And he could just sit.</p><p>Or he could. Until Phil walks up to the hut, snow crunching under his boots and steam curling over his hands from what he was holding. He smiles in the direction of Ranboo but doesn’t look him in the eyes. It’s a kind gesture, especially sweet when it’s so obvious he’s shaken.</p><p>“Hey kiddo! Saw yer lantern on, wanted to offer a seat inside as it’s getting kinda cold out, or at least some hot chocolate.” He chuckles nervously, the smile lines growing deeper, “I know my kid always liked sweets when it got cold, oh, well I don’t know if you like it, sorry. Get a bit carried away sometimes-“</p><p>“Thanks Phil… I’d love some, if it’s not that big of a deal.” His rambling was starting to put Ranboo on edge, more on edge than just going inside and joining them for cocoa. It was better if he just joined them. </p><p>Philza smiles and nods, gesturing for Ranboo to follow him. He must get the picture because he lets the silence hang between them as they walk. Yet another reason for Ranboo to consider him a friend. Phil read his moods so easily sometimes it was concerning. </p><p>The door creaks open, hinges stiff from the cold, Ranboo could relate. From inside Techno looks up and waves with a neutral expression. It was as close to a warm welcome that Ranboo had ever received so he immediately wants to write it down. He never wants to forget this.</p><p>Even though he had literally stumbled across the yard a few hours ago, looking like some sort of eldritch deity crawling along the snow, they were letting him in to sit with them. To let a possible traitor sit in the house and warm up by the fire…</p><p>He was a traitor-</p><p>His shaking starts up again, sitting on the ground inside the cabin, not even realizing how he’d gotten there. He can barely register Phil’s voice over by the furnace as he starts to get overwhelmed. Blocks. Blocks, he could move blocks to come out of this- there wasn’t grass inside… </p><p>A warm hand is on his shoulder and he looks up in a panic to see Technoblade looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“-ou okay kid? Still with us?” The gruff voice is so different that it drags him back into the present. Technoblade trusted him. He wouldn’t trust a traitor. Ranboo wasn’t a bad guy.</p><p>He manages a stiff nod after a moment. Much less panic, and a soft smile crosses his face as he looks over Technoblade’s shoulder. Soon Phil joins the two and presses a warm mug into each person's hands. </p><p>Quiet chatter starts up again and Ranboo curls up by the fire again, content to just listen. Occasionally he sparks purple, or vworps softly in agreement, but for once he felt safe. He didn’t need to cope. He had people to keep him grounded. </p><p>His book the next day is covered in tiny scrawl so he can fit as much detail into it as possible. He wants to remember the feeling of being- well… of being loved and protected and safe. Maybe he would pin that page up in his panic room so when the voice came back, something would be able to pull him back. He wants to sink into the memory, but a voice calls from the cottage and he tucks the book away before running to catch up with- </p><p>To catch up with his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>